degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi's Students
List of Degrassi students, graduates, and relatives who were impregnated, died, developed disabilities etc. Pregnancies (Shown On-Screen) # Christine "Spike" Nelson and Shane McKay > (Born-Emma Nelson) # Erica Farrell and Jason > (Aborted) # Tessa Campanelli and Joey Jeremiah > (Aborted) #Christine "Spike" Nelson and Archie "Snake" Simpson > (Born-Jack Simpson) #Manny Santos and Craig Manning > (Aborted) #Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke > (Born-Adopted-Name Unknown) #Mia Jones and Lucas Valieri > (Born-Isabella Jones) #Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie > (Born-Adopted-Tyson Powell) #Vanessa and Mike Dallas > (Born-Rock Dallas) #Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy > (Miscarried) #Lola Pacini and Miles Hollingsworth III > (Aborted) Mental Disabilties #Joey Jeremiah - Dysgraphia #Spinner Mason - ADHD #Liberty Van Zandt - Dyscalculia #Craig Manning - Bipolar Disorder #Emma Nelson - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Anya MacPherson - Dyslexia #Connor DeLaurier - Aspergers Syndrome #Mr. Nash - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Eli Goldsworthy - Bipolar Disorder #Drew Torres - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Campbell Saunders - Major Depressive Disorder #Zoë Rivas - Dyslexia #Maya Matlin - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Hunter Hollingsworth - Major Depressive Disorder and possibly Oppositional Defiant Disorder Cancers # Mrs. Delcorte (L.D.'s mom) - unknown # L.D. Delacorte - Leukemia # Archie "Snake" Simpson - Leukemia # Spinner Mason - Testicular #Pam MacPherson (Anya's mom) - Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma #Clare Edwards - Rhabdomyosarcoma Deaths #Claude Tanner (suicide) #Julia Jeremiah (unknown) #Albert Manning (car accident) #Rick Murray (gun shot) #J.T. Yorke (stabbed) #Julia (car accident) #Anson (bashed head) #Campbell Saunders (suicide) #Paula (cancer) #Adam Torres (car accident) Sexual Assault #Lucy Fernandez by Mr. Colby (sexual harassment) #Susie Rivera by Mr. Colby (sexual harassment) #Derek Wheeler by a random hitchhiker (attempted molestation) #Liz O'Rourke by her mother's ex-boyfriend (molestation) #Emma Nelson by Jordan (attempted rape) #Paige Michalchuk by Dean Walton (rape) #Darcy Edwards by the "roofie rapist" (rape) #Jane Vaughn by Carlos Valieri (molestation) #K.C. Guthrie by Coach Carson (sexual harassment and possible molestation) #Connor Delaurier by Lovequeen16 (attempted molestation) #Bianca DeSousa by Anson (attempted rape) #Bianca DeSousa by Vince Bell (forced relationship, rape, and sexual harassment) #Clare Edwards by Asher Shostak (sexual harassment and molestation) #Maya Matlin by Neil Martin (sexual harassment) #Zoë Rivas by Luke Baker and Neil Martin (rape) #Tristan Milligan by Grant Yates (statutory rape) #Winston Chu by Grant Yates (sexual harassment) Siblings - Older and younger #Stephanie Kaye and Arthur Kobalewsky #Erica Farrell and Heather Farrell #Glen Simpson and Archie Simpson #Ashley Kerwin and Toby Isaacs #Tracker Cameron and Sean Cameron #Craig Manning and Angela Jeremiah #Dylan Michalchuk and Paige Michalchuk #Spinner Mason and Kendra Mason #Emma Nelson and Jack Simpson #Liberty Van Zandt and Danny Van Zandt #Darcy Edwards, Jake Martin and Clare Edwards #Peter Stone and Angel Erica Stone #Lucas Valieri and Jane Vaughn #Heather Sinclair, Holly J. Sinclair, Breann and Josh #Sav Bhandari and Alli Bhandari #Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne #Drew Torres and Adam Torres #Kyle Middleton and Jenna Middleton #Katie Matlin and Maya Matlin #Owen Milligan and Tristan Milligan #Luke Baker and Becky Baker #Miles Hollingsworth III, Frankie Hollingsworth and Hunter Hollingsworth #Goldi Nahir and Baaz Nahir #Saad Al'Maliki and Abra Al'Maliki LGBT #Glen Simpson (Gay) #Robert Kerwin (Gay) #Christopher (Gay) #Dylan Michalchuk (Gay) #Marco Del Rossi (Gay) #Eric (Season 4) (Gay) #Mike (Season 4) (Gay) #Tom (Gay) #Tim (Gay) #Paige Michalchuk (Bisexual) #Alex Nuñez (Lesbian) #Carla Carlisle (Lesbian) #Brad (Gay) #Eric (Gay) #Devon (Gay) # Larissa (Lesbian) #Riley Stavros (Gay) #Nathan (Gay) #Sam (Gay) #Zane Park (Gay) #Adam Torres (Transgender) #Thomas Faron (Gay) #Fiona Coyne (Lesbian) #Charlie Lima (Lesbian) #Meredith (Lesbian) #Tristan Milligan (Gay) #Imogen Moreno (Pansexual) #Fab Juarez (Gay) #Chaz Bono (Transgender) #Cliff Jacobs (Gay) #Jack Jones (Lesbian) #J.J. (Bisexual) #Miles Hollingsworth III (Bisexual) #Vijay Maraj (Gay) #Zoë Rivas (Lesbian) #Yael Baron (Genderqueer) Drug Use #Kathleen Mead (Marijuana) #Melanie Brodie (Marijuana) #Luke Matthews (Acid) #Shane McKay (Acid) #Jimmy Brooks (non-prescribed Ritalin) #Ashley Kerwin (Ecstasy) #Alex Nuñez (Marijuana) #Jay Hogart (Marijuana) #Paige Michalchuk (Marijuana) #J.T. Yorke (Oxycodone) #Craig Manning (Cocaine) #Manny Santos (Cocaine) #Spinner Mason (Marijuana) #Darcy Edwards (Marijuana) #Emma Nelson (Marijuana) #Gwyneth (Marijuana) #Riley Stavros (Steroids) #Victoria (Crystal Meth) #Peter Stone (Crystal Meth) #Drew Torres (Shrooms) #Bianca DeSousa (Shrooms) #Lisa Guthrie (Crack) #Kevin Guthrie (Crack) #Anya MacPherson (Cocaine) #Chloe (Cocaine) #Marisol Lewis (Marijuana) #Katie Matlin (Codeine & Oxycodone) #Kevin Guthrie (Crack) #Jake Martin (Marijuana) #Mike Dallas (non-prescribed Ritalin) #Alli Bhandari (non-prescribed Ritalin) #Eli Goldsworthy (Marijuana & Ecstasy) #Miles Hollingsworth III (Marijuana & Multiple types of non-prescribed pills) #Maya Matlin (Ecstasy) #Zig Novak (Ecstasy) Love Triangles #Joey, Caitlin, Claude (Degrassi High) # Michelle, B.L.T., Cindy (Degrassi High) #Joey, Tessa, Caitlin (Degrassi High) # Paige, Spinner, Terri (Season 1) # Sean, Emma, Toby (Season 1) # Jimmy, Ashley, Sean (Season 1 & 2) # Emma, Craig, Manny (Season 2) #Craig, Manny, Ashley (Season 2 & 3) #Marco, Hazel, Ellie (Season 2) #Emma, Chris, Sean (Season 3) #Sydney, Joey, Caitlin (Season 3) #Liberty, Emma, Chris (Season 4) #J.T., Manny, Craig (Season 4) #Spinner, Manny, Craig (Season 4) #Paige, Spinner, Manny (Season 4) # Emma, Peter, Manny (Season 5) # Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie (Season 5) # Jimmy, Ellie, Craig (Season 5) #Craig, Manny, Ellie (Season 5 & 6) #Darcy, Paige, Spinner (Season 5) #Dylan, Marco, Tim (Season 5) # Jay, Alex, Paige (Season 5) #Spike, Snake, Daphne (Season 5) #Liberty, Mia, J.T. (Season 6) #Emma, Peter, Sean (Season 6) # Sean, Emma, Jay (Season 6) #Jesse, Ellie, Craig (Season 6) #Jesse , Ellie, Paige (Season 6) # Spinner, Paige, Jesse (Season 6) #Mia, Holly J., Sav (Season 7) #Trina, Jimmy, Ashley (Season 7) # Danny, Rachel, Derek (Season 7) #Damian, Emma, Liberty (Season 7) #Ellie, Jesse, Caitlin (Season 7) # Damian, Liberty, Toby (Season 7) # Darcy, Peter, Mia (Season 8) # Sav, Anya, Riley, (Season 8) # Emma, Kelly, Manny (Season 8) #Clare, K.C ., Connor (Season 8) # Danny, Leia, Derek (Season 8) #Holly J., Jane, Spinner (Season 8) #Clare, K.C., Jenna (Season 9) #Sav, Anya, Farrah (Season 9) #Declan, Jane, Spinner (Season 9) # Jane, Declan, Holly J. (Season 9) # Leia, Danny, Chantay (Season 9) # Emma, Spinner, Jane (Season 9) #Clare, Eli, and Fitz (Season 10) #K.C., Jenna, Marisol (Season 10 & 11) #Bianca, Drew, Alli (Season 10) # Adam, Fiona, Drew (Season 10) #Holly J., Declan, Sav (Season 10) # Holly J., Sav, Jenna (Season 10) #Anya, Holly J., Sav (Season 10) # Alli, Dave, Sadie (Season 11) #Clare, Eli, Jake (season 11) #Clare, Eli, Imogen (season 11) # Wesley, Hannah, Liam (Season 11) #Drew, Katie, Marisol (Season 11) #Fiona, Imogen, Eli (Season 11) #Bianca, Drew, Vince (Season 11) #Drew, Bianca, Katie (Season 11 & 12) #Zig, Tori, Maya (Season 11 & 12) # Alli, Dave, Jacinta (Season 11) # Maya, Campbell, Tristan (Season 12) # Jake, Katie, Dallas (Season 12) #Maya, Campbell, Zig (Season 12) # Becky, Adam, Missy (Season 12) # Connor, Jenna, Luke (Season 12) # Zig, Maya, Harry (Season 12) # Becky, Adam, Imogen (Season 13) # Tristan, Miles, Zoë (Season 13) # Adam, Becky, Todd (Season 13) #Zoë, Maya, Miles (Season 13) #Maya, Miles, Zig (Season 13) # Clare, Eli, Lenore (Season 13) #Clare, Eli, Drew (Season 13) # Maya, Zig, Zoë (Season 13) # Clare, Drew, Becky (Season 14) # Maya, Tristan, Miles (Season 14) # Drew, Becky, Jonah (Season 14) # Miles, Zoë, Grace (Season 14) # Shay, Tiny, Lola (Degrassi: Next Class Season 1) Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4